1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water-driven rotary tool for drilling, cutting, shaping grinding, and polishing that uses water pressure to drive an impeller and includes a variable flow water valve that diverts water to the working surface through an axial opening in the impeller shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of water-driven tools especially around concrete decks, pools and pool decks is known in the prior art. They sand, grind, and cut concrete surfaces and the like using high pressure water as the energy source by driving an impeller. Such tools are useful in a water or wet environment without concern for electrical injury. One of the advantages of a water-driven tool is that it can be used under water for grinding pool surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,415, issued to Torrance-Castanza et al. on Mar. 20, 2001, shows a direct drive water-driven rotary tool. Although the rotary tool shown in this patent provides moderate torque and can be used for multiple purposes, the tool does not provide for high torque or variable flow of the water directly to the work area.